


Prizes and punishments

by NonBinaryBread



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time, Kinda, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Porn With Plot, Puppet Cloud Strife, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, emphasis on the mind control, it was an accident i swear, sephiroth generally being a dick, yeah no this is straight up noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBread/pseuds/NonBinaryBread
Summary: Zack made the mistake of befriending one of the king's pets, and now they're all being punished for it.





	Prizes and punishments

**Author's Note:**

> brought to you by your local asexual

The only noise in the room was the quiet wet sounds from the young man in front of him. Sephiroth's lips quirked up in a small smirk. He knew very well how unnerving the silence was to their audience, but he was also aware of the enticing sight they made. He was sitting on his throne with his legs spread to accommodate the blond between his legs. The young man, boy really, was all but naked, only a flimsy piece of fabric tied loosely around his waist protected him from the chilly air. But the clothing wasn't designed for comfort and the boy had other things to focus on than the cold.

Sephiroth fisted a hand in the blond's hair and slowly forced him to sink further down on his cock. The boy's eyes were watering as he fought hard not to gag and he couldn't help the small noises of distress at the unrelenting pressure.

A scuffle in their audience brought Sephiroth's attention away from the sight in front of him. Lieutenant Fair looked to be on the verge of bolting towards them, the only thing keeping him in place was General Hewley's hand gripping his shoulder hard enough to make his fingers turn white. The last man, General Rhapsodos, looked for the most part uninterested, but to Sephiroth's trained eye he seemed almost angry. It was not his intention to upset his best generals, they were simply needed in the grand scheme of things. Caught in the cross fire in a way. Though it wasn't an entirely unpleasant situation to be dragged into.

Fair was whispering furiously to Hewley - if it could be classified as whispering when Sephiroth could clearly hear him - and tried his best to squirm out of Hewley's hold. He finally admitted defeat when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere and slumped back into Hewley's arms, but not before calling out in a miserable voice.  
"Cloud..."

The boy froze at that, only for a second, but enough for Sephiroth to notice. A reaction that was both interesting and troublesome in his opinion. It seemed as though their relationship was stronger than he had expected.

-

"It's almost time for my training."

Zack had laughed at that, more shocked than amused. No one knew when it was time for their training. They just... disappeared.

"I can see it in their eyes when the others look at me," he'd said and the conversation had ended. Cloud hadn't needed to say anything for Zack to hear the plea for help. But he couldn't help. Not with this.

The next day Cloud was gone.

(Zack had mourned for a week as if his friend was dead because, for all he knew, he could be)

-

Sephiroth trained them all personally. His pets. He couldn't trust anyone else to break them just right that he could use the Jenova cells injected into them to make them perfect.

Cloud had been wonderfully stubborn. Disgust and admiration twisted into one tight ball of hate. He'd fought him for days, refusing to bend to Sephiroth's will. He remembers exactly what had made the boy break.

-

"What is Zackary Fair to you?"  
The question had been sudden and startled a response from Cloud immediately.  
"Nothing, I don't know him," he had said hastily.

"Did I give you permission to stop?"

He opened his mouth but wisely didn't say anything. At least he'd learned something from their lessons.

"Well, he's obviously something to you," Sephiroth stated and started to pet the other's hair. Cloud was tense and distracted, but now wasn't the time for a lecture. "A friend, then?" A small nod was the only response this time.

"What would a lieutenant want with one of the king's pets?" he mused quietly without stopping the deceptively soothing movement of his hand. "Hmm... what do you think, Cloud? What is a man's intention with a pretty little thing like you?"

Sephiroth eased the boy off him and forced his head up, smiling when Cloud refused to meet his eyes.  
"Your friend, what does he really think of you?" Angry tears had started to well up in his eyes, but Cloud stubbornly denied him the pleasure of having a reason to punish him. He wouldn't be baited into disobedience again. Still, it didn't stop the words from hurting. Sephiroth knew his worst fears and was using them expertly to his advantage, that he knew.

"Zack's not... Zack isn't like that." But in the middle of all that anger was a drop of uncertainty. What if... he was right? Cloud wasn't anything special and he'd asked himself many times why Zack wanted to talk to him. It had always been a bit strange, hadn't it?

"Don't you remember how he looks at you?" Sephiroth implored, staring straight into his eyes, hypnotic and unblinking.

"Have you forgotten what would have happened if you weren't protected by the mark of the king? What men like him would do in a heartbeat if they found you alone?"

Tears finally started to fall when he shook his head violently. He remembers. How could he forget? He knows what he remembers. He does.

"Do you really know Zack, or is it just a facade?"

Does he? Zack wouldn't do that to him. They were friends! What if it was just a way to get his trust? He wouldn't...

"Zack isn't your friend, is he?"

"No..." He didn't even know what he was denying anymore. Zack had been his friend. How could he betray him like this? Now he's all alone again. Alone. He didn't want this. Alone, alone, alone....

"You will never be alone again as long as you are with me."

-

Oh yes, Sephiroth remembers what had made him break. It was, after all, why he'd gathered them all to witness the result of his hard work.

"Look at me." The simple order made everyone in the room shift their gazes to him, even if it was only meant for one. "Don't you think it's time to show them what you can really do?" Cloud let his cock slip out of his mouth and stood up on shaky legs. Yellow and purple bruises decorated his knees. It couldn't have been pleasant to sit on, but he hadn't shown any signs of pain. He really had come a long way in his training.

Cloud sat down in Sephiroth's lap without breaking eye contact. He could hear the commands as if they were spoken out loud and he didn't want to disappoint his king, not now in front of an audience nor ever.  
"The other way, Cloud."  
He immediately turned to face the other men in the room. It was the first time Fair saw Cloud since he was called in for training and the man certainly didn't disappoint in his reaction.

The sight of his friend sparked a new bout of defiance and General Hewley had to restrain him once again. Instead of the bright blue eyes Zack was so used to seeing, he was met with a pair of acid green ones. But the thing that bothered him the most was not the drastic change in color, but the fact that Cloud hadn't acknowledged him once; even now he was just staring right through him. It was almost scary to see his eyes looking so... blank.

A cough broke the tense air the one-sided reunion had brought and Genesis took a step forward.  
"Your majesty, if I may?" At the king's nod, he continued. "I have more important things to do than bear witness to whatever feud you have with Fair. Unless you for some reason need me I shall take my leave." He turned to walk out of the throne room but didn't manage to take even one step before he was stopped by Sephiroth's frankly infuriating voice.

"You misunderstand, General; this is a gift, not a punishment."  
"A... gift?" Angeal prompted, a grim look on his face as if he knew what was going on, but desperately wanted it to be untrue. Sephiroth hummed in amusement.  
"It seems our guests are doubting our intentions." A pointed look was all it took for Cloud to slide off his lap and saunter over to Genesis. As soon as he arrived in front of the man he dropped to his knees again.  
"Sephiroth, call off your lapdog," Genesis growled through gritted teeth, still trying to keep up the act of respectful subordinate while also keeping Cloud's hands from unbuttoning his pants.

A quiet voice made him freeze.

"You don't like me, do you?" Cloud had stopped his attempts at undressing him and instead sat back on his haunches and stared down at his tightly clenched hands.  
"I'm sorry sir, I'll do better..."

"What the hell did you do to him!?" Zack shouted and Angeal just barely managed to catch him around the waist when he lunged toward the king.  
"Zack, you need to calm down," Angeal murmured as he kept squirming to get out of his hold.  
"Cloud, c'mon man, snap out of it!"

"Cloud."

His head shot up at the sound of Sephiroth's voice. Cloud scrambled to his feet and hurried over to the king. After climbing back onto his lap Cloud pressed little butterfly kisses to his jaw while keeping up a steady stream of apologies.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Repay me, then." Sephiroth leaned his head on his hand and looked expectantly at the boy. His face flushed a pretty red color, but he dutifully reached behind himself to pull out the plug in his ass. Cloud then quickly unbuttoned Sephiroth's pants and drew out his cock, still hard from earlier. A hand on his waist and a brush to his mind stopped him from going any further than that.

"Lieutenant, have you ever been intimate with him?"

The sudden question caught Zack off guard and it took a few seconds for him to process it at all. In the silence that followed Genesis muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "I knew it".

"No?" He hadn't meant for it to come out as a question, but he'd never expected to be asked something like that so bluntly. He'd already figured out this was all about him being friends with Cloud. He'd known from the moment they first met that this was probably the worst idea he'd had yet. Now he knew it was absolutely the worst thing he'd ever done. Ever. But he'd done it anyway because Cloud was just so funny and nice and amazing when he'd finally come out of his shell.

The Cloud he knew would be mortified with this whole situation so why wasn't he reacting? Why was he acting this way? What the hell had the king done to him to make him like... a puppet?

Sephiroth's next words made his blood freeze in his veins.

"So this is his first time, then?" Oh... Oh no no no no. Zack felt like all the air had been punched out of him. He didn't want to know. He wanted to turn around and leave the goddamn room, but he couldn't - wouldn't - leave Cloud. Not again.

"What... what do you mean?"

Sephiroth let out a quiet chuckle.  
"Don't you realize, lieutenant?" he asked while looking at him over the top of Cloud's head. "This is the first time I've fucked your friend." He kept their gazes locked as he shoved the boy down on his cock.

Cloud was a magnificent sight to behold, with his back arched sharply, his eyes glazed over and his mouth open in a silent scream. It had been worth the wait. Cloud was desperately trying to get used to the new girth inside him and the way he clenched down on him was exquisite, but the look on Fair's face made it all the sweeter.

"You have nothing to hide so you won't be needing this," Sephiroth said before ripping away the piece of cloth on his hips, exposing the boy fully to everyone present. "Isn't that right, Cloud?"

"Y-yes sir." He had just barely enough presence of mind to stutter out the weak answer.

"Shouldn't we show you off to our guests?"

"Mh-mhm..." Cloud was rocking his hips in tiny circles, his eyes closed in pleasure. Sephiroth reached down and parted his cheeks to show off his twitching hole. Keeping him spread open with one hand he pulled out a bottle of clear liquid out of his coat with the other. He then poured some of it on his fingers and circled one teasingly around the rim before pressing inside.  
"It's true I haven't had him this way before, but..." Sephiroth paused as he pushed a second finger in. "He always takes my fingers so well." He cast a mocking look and a razor sharp smile at Fair.

Abruptly, he lifted Cloud up off his cock, turned him around and shoved him back down again. Cloud let out a choked scream before slumping back against his chest, shivering in pleasure.  
"This is your friend now, lieutenant," Sephiroth said and gestured at the naked, moaning boy in his lap.

"That isn't my Cloud," he growled lowly. Fair was practically vibrating with anger, but it was nothing in comparison to the king.

"He was never yours," Sephiroth hissed, eyes blazing with fury. "He has belonged to me since birth."

He leaned back in his throne and patted Cloud's thigh; a wordless command to move. The boy rose slowly to his knees before dropping down again.  
"Nngh..." He was shaking and unsteady, but he kept at it until he had a steady rhythm going.

"So this isn't your friend?" Sephiroth asked, caressing Cloud's flushed and sweaty face. "How about now?" The green slowly bled out from Cloud's eyes and they returned to their usual blue color. He blinked rapidly in surprise and tried to focus his vision on something, anything. It was always so disconcerting when Sephiroth left his mind on its own. But... there were other people here, right? His eyes finally focused on one of their guests.

"Z-Zack?" He wasn't even aware he was leaning toward his old friend until Sephiroth forced him back against his chest.  
"Did I tell you to stop, Cloud?" Sephiroth's voice sent chills down his spine. It was the voice he used when Cloud had disobeyed him, full of bitter disappointment that cut like a blade to his heart.  
"No sir," he whispered, eyes downcast and ashamed. Sephiroth sighed and he felt another stab of pain.

Suddenly, he was being lifted up again and manhandled into place beside the throne. Cloud's face flushed in embarrassment as Sephiroth pushed him down until he was bent over the armrest. He could feel their burning gazes on him and he did his best to make himself smaller. It worked for about five seconds. Then Sephiroth kicked his legs open and stepped into the space he'd made.

This was beyond embarrassing at this point. Without Sephiroth's influence, Cloud was intimately aware of the other people in the room, of Zack, watching him while doing something so filthy. He wished Sephiroth would take control again.

"This is your punishment," Sephiroth purred in his ear before thrusting back inside his used hole. Cloud cried out, clutching desperately at the smooth leather of the throne. Sephiroth settled into a hard, unforgiving rhythm and Cloud had to bite down on his hand to keep in all of his moans. He felt a hand fist in his hair and pull his head to the side.

"Cloud, look at them." He felt the command down to his very core, but it... it was too much. He closed his eyes.  
"N-no... ah! please, no..." His head was pounding and he knew it wouldn't stop until he obeyed. Sephiroth's cock hit that perfect spot inside him on a particularly hard thrust and Cloud's eyes flew open.

Zack was watching him. Zack was watching him get fucked.

And somehow that turned him on even more.

Cloud hadn't paid any attention to his own erection, but the way Zack was looking at him made him highly aware of the way it was drooling pre-come all over the side of the throne. Sephiroth was fucking him so perfectly and he was so close, he just needed something to push him over the edge.

"Can you see how much he wants you?" Cloud could practically hear the smirk in Sephiroth's voice. "He's just aching to be inside you."

Zack's gaze hardened and his hands shifted like he wanted to hide his shame.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Cloud? To be used by your best friend the way I'm using you now. You just can't get enough now that you've had a taste of what it can be like."  
Cloud whimpered. It was true and Sephiroth knew it, could see it in his mind as clear as day. Sephiroth bent down to nip and suck at his neck, marking him for everyone to see.  
"Say it, Cloud, tell them who you belong to," he whispered softly in his ear.  
"I-I'm yours, only yours!" Cloud gasped and arched his back, practically begging to be touched. Sephiroth ignored him and pulled him into a bruising kiss instead. He was staking his claim on him, on his body and mind. Cloud could feel him inside in every possible way and it made him shiver with the pure intensity of it. Sephiroth only had to thrust once more before he came with a scream. Sephiroth kept fucking him through it and Cloud slumped over the armrest, twitching in oversensitivity.

Cloud was clenching around him involuntarily, deliciously hot and tight, and after being teased for so long that was all it took for Sephiroth to come as well. He was buried to the hilt inside of Cloud, filling him up with his seed.

He pulled out and watched with satisfaction as his come started to dribble out. Sephiroth tucked himself back into his pants and left him like that, limp and trembling. He walked over to their guests (strutted, really, in Genesis' opinion) with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Did you enjoy your present?" Genesis gave Angeal a pointed look before answering.  
"Yes, your majesty. Thank you." He made a sweeping bow and scowled at the ground. Sephiroth had gone too far this time. He'd had his suspicions when they'd all been summoned to the throne room, but he hadn't expected this. The boy was indeed pretty and he would have enjoyed the show if it wasn't all because Zack had become friends with one of the king's pets.

Sephiroth chuckled. Angeal had to force Zack to bow and even then he was glaring up at him. At least now he knew not to defy his king.

"You are dismissed."

Genesis immediately turned on his heel and stalked over to the others, grabbing Zack's arm and dragging the both of them to the massive double doors. Zack swiveled his head around so he could keep watching Cloud the whole time, a longing look on his face.

The last thing he saw before the door shut behind them was Sephiroth stride back towards the throne and his unconscious best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 is about to delete this draft so im posting it without even looking goodbye ill never do this again


End file.
